


Vodka Gimlet

by ooo Blue Rose ooo (oooBlueRoseooo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooBlueRoseooo/pseuds/ooo%20Blue%20Rose%20ooo
Summary: "Why did she make him lose his shit so completely" - - - [Sasu/Saku, Oneshot, AU] Just a very short drabble with two of my favs. PWP.





	Vodka Gimlet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Vodka Gimlet  
> Author: Blue Rose  
> Rating: M (Hard R)  
> Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura (AU)  
> Warnings: Yeah, there is smut below  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I damn sure don’t make a single red cent for this either. So please, don’t sue the Blue  
> Author Notes: Ok, not gonna lie… I wrote this after drinking a Vodka Gimlet, that’s it… nothing special. Not too long either. This is unedited, so please be gentle. This one is dedicated to Sean. You are such a stinkin’ bugger, yo.

 

She stiffened, her body wound so tightly as a scream was lost somewhere deep inside and her hips rolled… writhing back before straining forward as the pulsating waves crashed through her. Oh, it felt _so good_ … the buzz from the drinks earlier had nothing on the high taking her away right now. Her breath was lost and she could only feel as she let it sweep her away, yearning to feel this feeling forever… and _if only_ she were so lucky to be able to get lost in such a rush of a feeling, till the ends of time. Gods, it was everywhere… all at once, yet scattered all around like leaves on an Autumn evening, whirling around… caught on a gust of wind. She inhaled as she tried to catch her breath, tried to put everything back together with her scattered wits as she became aware of all that was… once again. It was not hard to pay attention with the jarring thrusting beneath her, demanded her attention. **_He_** demanded her attention and heaved against her, his straining hips pushing him towards his own release. He wanted to join her in that rush, that deep-seated feeling that only she could provide.

 

Deep was good.

 

He grunted as his hands grasped her backside desperately.

 

Deep was so, _so… so fucking good_. Especially if it was deep within her. Always with her, only her. It was so close. His dark eyes leaving the place they were joined to look up at her. So beautiful. So absolutely stunning and so good. _So damn good_ to him as she bit her lip and ground down to meet his desperation. His head thumping against the pillow as his knees spread further behind her. He had given up and wanted nothing more to surrender everything he had left to give to the only person worth giving everything for…

 

“Aaaaaaaah!-” he slammed up helplessly as the shudder rocked his frame so hard he swore he heard an echo through the headboard against the wall behind. All of that didn’t matter… none of it did when all he could think of, all he could feel was the warmth pulsing around him. Accepting everything as his hands grasp for her, hoping that she would be his anchor as he completely lost his _fucking mind_.

 

Why?

 

_Why_ did she make him lose his shit so completely, no matter how many times she allowed him to take her? His mind was too foggy and kissing her was the only thing he could process. He wanted to reach for her… grab a nice fist full of petal soft strands and guide that pretty mouth of hers to him. His hands didn’t want to release their handful, however. He did as much as he could do and grunted up at her. With a raised eyebrow and amused smirk, she obliged her lazy Uchiha, trying to coax a deep kiss as a thank you… for the amazing release still humming through her tired frame.

 

Sasuke gave her a really deep kiss, with lots of tongues because damnit, this woman deserved anything she wanted, and more…

 

_So much more…_


End file.
